


铅的叹息和铁的眼泪

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Giants, M/M, Mermaid!Vergil, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 有些人经过了那个瞬间还可以回到往常的生活中去，但有些人不可以。





	铅的叹息和铁的眼泪

**Author's Note:**

> *很大大大大的人鱼V  
> *还有一点点的NV

但丁这辈子没有脱轨过一次。因为他根本就没有计划过自己人生的轨道。

船长很锐利。不止有一个人这么评价过他。一个人的生命有好几个侧面，他能是某个人的孩子，是某个人的丈夫或妻子，还是某个人的父亲或母亲，人的生命因此而达成普世意义的圆满。但丁凑不出这么多侧面，这是他得以锐利的根源。

但丁和水手一起喝酒，唱起不成调子的歌，直到喝得分不清田雀和海雀，晕晕乎乎地对着牧者的羊群喊海浪。他捏着片熏肉逗狗，酒馆的狗不搭理他，专注于跳起来咬萤火虫。

“嘿，我看你是抓不到它啦。”

“得了吧船长，”水手们哈哈大笑起来：“哪有人还跟狗置气呢。”

早年但丁身上有奇怪的传闻。没有比他更出色的水手，也没有比他运道更差劲的海员。他总是满载而归，任何鲸鱼都逃不出他的手心，然而几次航行，他所在的船都桅杆折断，救生艇全部飘走，连艉楼也被削平，颤颤巍巍靠了港，船每一摇晃就有海水冲上来。好在他赶在被所有人疏远之前自己识相离开，给朋友们剩下了点儿不错的回忆，在酒馆里遇到了还能勾肩搭背喝上几杯。

“以前你可从不说自己的过去。现在怎么开始回忆往事了？是不是老了？是时候该心灰意冷卖光每一块木板回家啦。大海总在呼唤更年轻的人。”

“男孩，”但丁躺在码头的吊床上哼哼：“所以你现在还只能当见习生。”他眯起眼睛，从云彩被照亮的边缘看到尾羽低垂的海鸟，“夜里可能有暴雨。”他突然带着一种惊人的清醒坐起身来，大踏步离开，吊床翻了几下，牛仔帽掉在地上。

“——喂，你去哪儿？”

“出航！”

见习水手躲在船舱里跟了上来。“你跟过来干嘛？”虽然这么说，但丁也没直接返航把他扔回去，“来了就搭把手帮忙升帆。”

年轻人闷着头拉动帆绳，因为你的背影让人想要跟随——于是这样的话也没能说出口。

最后他只是问：“为什么在暴雨天出航？这时候根本不好捕鲸。”

“是不是只要不出海就安全了？我以前也无数次这么想。”

“我不是怕！只是总得有点理由吧？”

“那你呢？内陆的男孩，你当时为什么要上我的船？”

“因为——”

因为什么？因为你很厉害？或许还有你会很多乐器？会在酒馆一个人拉手风琴，让我忍不住跟着乐声跳起舞来，你朝我扔来一朵玫瑰花，害我被嘲笑了好几天？还是因为你在森林里找到一架旧钢琴，就着落了松枝的琴键弹起不知名的乐曲，引我把自己的手指和你在那层灰尘上留下的指印作比对？

“不是我在追寻它，尼禄，是它不肯放过我，它在用自身的力量呼唤我。”

尼禄半是庆幸自己没有口快。

“这听起来有点像……宗教情结。”

“真要那样说也没错，唱诗班男孩。”

“喂！别让我想起这个。”

上次的出航中偶遇暴风，他们的船客中有位神父号召大家一起唱赞美诗。尼禄毕竟出身著名的虔诚之地——嘿但佛杜那又不是加利西亚*——被但丁推过来顶包，暂代船长的地位跟着祷告。最后他们平安靠岸，船客在胸前画十字：感谢上帝！——放屁。尼禄想，你们根本不是唱给神听的，这只是为了人自己。他在写家信的时候省去了这一段。

“总之有些时候你会意识到有些事非你不可。那种感觉有点可怕。就像突然闪电照亮了一切。你发现自己拥有的一切并不是假的，但这世上有东西比它们更真。为了那个更真的东西你可以放弃现在的一切。有些人经过了那个瞬间还可以回到往常的生活中去，但有些人不可以。嗯……或许我不该和你说这个的。”

“呃……被雷劈过再恢复正常的确不太容易。”

“那你得小心别被雷劈。”

但丁的观测没错。入夜后大雨滂沱。这种天气出航不是傻冒就是傻冒。这是尼禄上船以来目睹的最恶劣的天气，甲板上根本站不了人，暴雨粗如牛绳，闪电几乎是不间断地劈下来，把大海和天空连成一体。

“再等等，它马上就要来了！尼禄，听好，你一会儿躲回船舱里就不会有事！”

“……‘它’是什么？”年轻人用毯子把自己裹紧，他看着但丁的脸，突然意识到自己对他的了解远远不够，每个人身上都拖带着一个世界，而尼禄对那个世界知道得太少，也就无从了解为什么他会追逐暴雨，为什么会在此时此刻露出这样的微笑，他会爱什么恨什么，愿意什么拒绝什么，想象什么感觉什么，对怎样的景象赋予无限柔情。

他们走上甲板，勉强睁开眼睛，海浪和云层一样激荡，液态的扑克牌在巨手中翻洗，他们在嘴中尝到腥咸的水沫。

发动机彻底静止了，星辰是白夜中的滴滴黑影，星球在他们的船底匍匐行走如巨兽，孔雀尾屏般的光点在海下掠过，海浪的长堤猛然崩塌如雪崩。冰冷的海面裂开了，半个巨大的头颅升出海平线，遮挡了一整个夜空有限的光源，惊呆的捕鲸船在它的眼中浮沉。

它拥有那样的力量，可能正是它带来暴雨，驱赶鱼群，熄灭星光……海底的未知世界定还有许多苍白如大理石像的半人巨兽，它们冲进人的生命里，山脉般的鱼尾翻搅海浪，可以做自己想做的任何事……一个人面对加诸于己身的命运也可以做任何事，绝境里无限的自由总会一次又一次展现于眼前：他可以逃避，可以咒骂与痛恨，甚至可以去跳海自杀。

尼禄站在原地没有动弹。

他突然又想到自己和但丁第一次见面，他问“你在海上都做什么？”但丁漫不经心地说着被夸大的神话般的景象：我追逐暴风，冲进海龙卷。现在，波浪、飞沫和雷声中，人身鱼尾的巨兽冷漠地垂下目光，被浸湿的睫毛滴下海水如天顶融化的冰山，冷静的银发船长向满天繁星的终点发射捕鲸铦。

闪电瞬间身不由己地照亮了一切。

end

*加利西亚，西班牙历史地理区，曾是欧洲基督徒朝圣之地  
*标题来自威廉布莱克长诗《我的幽灵》


End file.
